ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Batking30/Hello Ben 10 Fan Fiction
From the Offical Batking30 of Ben 10 Fan Fiction, please post response in the comments below. Preface : Hello community of Ben 10 Fan Fiction! My name is Batking30 as you may have read by the title, but I prefer to be called by BlisterKirby these days. I've quite inactive on this wiki for the longest time, say 10-50 edits during the whole year of 2012. (GOSH!) The reason for this long period of absence was that I was not into what I was writing on the wiki. I felt that no one would read my post, and that only the more well know admins would have their work read. I digress. I'm here today to address a matter of many things , starting with Section I. Section I (Community) : Now just having looked over the wiki it seems that everyone knows each other on this wiki. GOOD! However it may only be because of the Chat that is provided by "Wikia". There are also monthly votes on what series, alien, user and image to feature. That is a great start, but how about an episode in general that would get people to read that story. Maybe even best Villain for that month also. I've also noticed that there is a lack of voting (The average is 3 per page) and even nominations (User and Picture). To resolve this we build on the next few points to make sure the WIki is once again featured. If there was increase in people that would mean a demand for general news would increase aswell. Thus inplementing the return of the Weekly Newsletter, which would be more community run. Say corners for different users to post stuff and an editors corner, a head story and smaller ones. Ex. Ba Sing Se Times (Avatar Wiki) It could also mean the expansion of user blogs to communicate on a wider basis. There should also be more organized collaboration between users. That is all for the 'Community' part, now onto Section II. Section II (Organization) : Currently it seems that the wiki has over 20,000 pages! (Gee that is a lot) However that includes many stubs and unorganized,outdated pages or useless pages. We as the users need to clean those pages up to the point where they are no longer stubs or they are organized. The standard to follow is this. That series well organized, not a stub and withstands time. All pages on the wiki should strive for that. If series link up then make that happen This is a smaller section. Section III time BABY! Section III (High Quality) : The wiki needs to be HIGH QUALITY! No more (Example Time) this is a page on ben where he gets an extra alien, SPOOKY! (Example #2) More like, With an all new Omnitrix, ovewhelming team and new exotic aliens, Ben embarks on the greatest journey yet! We need that on all pages, this is when we organize also. We go page to page and organize them, but don't change the premise or aliens without the creators permission, but make it sound and look cooler. We also need high quality images, not an image of Heatblast with a moustache. High quality episodes would be nice, fully fleshed out ones not. Ben and his team see Vilgax, will they win? We should also archive pages to keep them from being edited if it is an older show, such as Ben 10: Team Tennyson. This amount of high qualitude leads into Section IV, the final section. Section IV (Creativity) : We need new original aliens, series, images, and genres! If a series is just an alternate universe it is not that bad, but it could be better. Alternate timelines are not bad either, BUT could be better. We need to stray away from using Ben for everything. Although he is the lead character in the ORIGINAL show, does not mean he must be for every Fan Fiction. Unless the idea is quite original please do not use Ben. Also Ben 10,000 is overdone along with Ken from the episode Ken 10. Try a different original character! However don't make the character the exact same as Ben, and name him Neb. Try something such as my series Sonorosian Adventures where the main character is a Sonorosian paired with a Celestiapien, where they must save the Ben and the universe. Also make sure the series has original aliens, powers can be similar, but not something called HeatChunk, and he does what Heatblast does. Along with the High Quality please make original images, not something made in a minute in MS Paint 2000. Also differ genres, we don't need all series to have that are all Action. Try drama, comedy, thriller, horror, or a combonation. Thanks for this and try to stay creative! Closing Thoughts : The wiki can spring back from the small slump it is going though, as long as we band together and attempt to complete these things! Also if you want to sign up for the Newsletter!, Newsletter Sign-Up Try your best and stay out of trouble! : CreateBlogPage Category:Blog posts CreateBlogPage CreateBlogPage Category:Blog posts CreateBlogPage Category:Blog posts